Numerosity
The Baker Films were created by Jim Henson during the first season (1969) of Sesame Street. 10 of them were produced, for the numbers 1 through 10 (citing one of the few series of counting segments to feature the number one). These films opened with an animated sequence where kids counted up to 10 and then back to 1 (this sequence was remade for various Number of the Day segments from 1 to 20 during the 36th season). A short animated sequence followed, with a voiceover of kids counting up to that film's featured number as animated numbers zoomed to the screen. After the segment's number was announced, several non-descript characters would present that number with various objects. Finally, a baker announced that segment's number of desserts, and fell down a flight of stairs. Jim Henson was the voice of this baker, but another actor played the baker on screen. These segments were featured regularly until 1988, possibly because the baker falling down the stairs could be seen as a bad example, especially for kids. At least one of them has been featured on a home video release. List of segments "Let's Sing a Song of 1" 1 bird! 1 belly! 1 wedding cake! Notes: This appears to be the most rarely seen of the baker films. This is also one of the few baker films to feature a Muppet, in this case, Little Bird. "Let's Sing a Song of 2" Notes: This segment was featured in the first episode. "Let's Sing a Song of 3" 3 balls! 3 peas! 3 crocodiles! 3 eggs! 3 little pigs! 3 birthday cakes! Notes: Jim Henson makes an on-screen cameo as a juggler. Brian Henson makes an on-screen cameo as the kid who says "3 peas". This segment was shown in the first episode, and was actually shown before the 2 segment, making it the first baker film shown on TV. This segment was included in Sesame Street Unpaved (special). "Let's Sing a Song of 4" 4 dolls! 4 balloons! 4 fish! 4 wrenching toys! 4 arms! 4 root beer floats! "Let's Sing a Song of 5" 5 Horns! 5 dogs! 5 cocanuts! (LP version) Notes: This song was included in the albums Sesame Street Book & Record, The (LP), where it's called "Number 5", and Songs From The Street, where it's called "5 Song". Neither track includes the baker falling down the stairs. "Let's Sing a Song of 6" 6 chicks! 6 squares! 6 flying things! 6 cats! 6 cameras! 6 strawberry shortcakes! "Let's Sing a Song of 7" 7 straws! 7 circles! 7 ducks! S7spooky spiders! 7 nickels! 7 pumpkin pies! "Let's Sing a Song of 8" 8 blocks! 8 clocks! 8 puppets! 8 puppies! 8 ping-pong balls! 8 raspberry pudding desserts! This sketch only appeared on the PBS version of #2226. "Let's Sing a Song of 9" (Note: Rowlf makes a rare Sesame Street cameo in this sketch) "Let's Sing a Song of 10" 10 toes! 10 triangles! 10 pins! 10 indians! 10 wind-up toys! 10 chocolate-layer cakes! Notes: A few years after the broadcast of this skit, to be more politically correct, the "10 indians" were replaced with "10 bells". When this sketch aired on #2481, it was the final time to see the baker falling down the stairs. This sketch was reviewed by Oscar the Grouch and Telly Monster (and imitated by Ernie) in a Sneak Peek Previews sketch. The "10 bells" version of this segment was included in The Street We Live On. Some pictures and dialog was included in Sesame Street Unpaved (book). Baker Films Baker Films